clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Laua Auza
Laua Auza (9 August 1980-) is a famous female writer living in Dorkugal. She is the author of "Why would 1994 be my worst year?". Her husband is Noua Auza. She is also the founder of Auza Editions. Early Days and Childhood Laua Auza was born to Harold Auza and Marian Z. Kristie on the 9th of August in Sherby Hoodwounds. She recieved potty training at the age of three and went to Evett Primary when she was six. At the age of seven, she wrote an essay describing her parents. The essay was submited to the local newspaper (not Sherby Hoodwounds' main newspaper FancyPants) and was reviewed to be simple yet touching. When she was in 3rd Grade, she sprained her arm and was unable to write essays. Instead, she told the essays to her teacher, and the teacher would type it all out, print it and submit it into the local newpspaer. When she was 10, her third brother mysteriously dissapeared. She realised he had migrated to MAI as he was under pressure from his work (see below for details about her brother). During that period, she wrote a fifteen-page story on how she felt when her brother was away. At the age of 12, when she was about to leave school, she wrote "Life in Evett" and was the first book to be comercially sold. The book was 10 coins. 1000 copies were sold. She raised at least 10 thousand coins for the school. She graduated and went to Sherby Secondary, one of the most prestigious schools in Sherby Hoodwounds. 1994 At the age of fourteen, she was told that her third brother died due to leukamania. Also, the death of her fourteen-year-old puffle, Nancy, made it even more heartbraking. These events made Laua Auza write the Why would 1994 be my worst year? book ten years later. Tabloid Career At the age of 15, Cospe Alexkan Devote gave her a job offer at the Tabloid newspaper. She happily agreed and received the job of being a columnist. She wrote a chapter every week on Thursday and were eventually compiled into a story. After writing thirty full chapters, she compiled them into a book and sold them. 75% of the sales were from the USA. She graduated from Sherby Secondary a year after, and eventually submitted the funds to the school, just like what she did when she was in Evett. College She attended college at the Penguin University when she was 16. She eventually completed college at 20, with a PHd (Masters) on Litreature. She wrote fifteen storys during that period, and were eventually sold when she was 21. She eventually raised enough money to start her own company, Auza Editions. Half the money raised was submitted to charities. Marraige and Auza Editions At 22, she married Noua Auza. Noua's actual surname was Aike, but she agreed to follow his wife's surname, thus, we could conclude he was loyal to his life and IS still loyal to this day. They later moved to Dorkugal for a more peaceful, or techno life. At 24, she wrote the bestseller, Why would 1994 by my worst year?. She wrote 3 limited edition books, which are in the hands of herself, Ford Car and the former hostage Link. At 26, Laua and Noua Laza were spotted travelling through the Evil Lake, when they were captured by the Jerks. They appeared again in 2007, at the age of 27. She now has bad eyesight due to that, and now has to wear glasses. At 28, she wrote another bestsller: Keyser. It explained 24Keyser's life, and how he quite the CPFW. She received an award for being the best writer that year, and this year, she received anoher award for "Most Inspiring Female Penguin" at the Female Penguins Award. She also joined FancyPants as a columnist. Career Here are the list of books she written, even when she was young. Personal Life and Family Involvement in the Media Industry Trivia *She teaches launguage arts at Antarctic Academy. *She was a cook at the age of 27, for one day, as part of the "Writers-Cooks Convention" Puffles She owns five puffles, two more than Aunt Arctic. They were: *Mua Auza-her most disclipined and filal puffle. She is very kind and loves to play with others. *Stacy-a puffle which is sister of Casey, is a pop star. *Cleany-her puffle which is the cleanest among all. Squeaky Clean! *Happy-her most cheerful puffle, he would usually be seen with a smile. *Gravy-Why that? See Also *Noua Auza *Evil Lake *Why would 1994 be my worst year? *Dorkugal *Link Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Link